Reaching for the Clouds
by Lillielle
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Very AU. Mandy doesn't want everyone to know what's going on at home, but it seems someone is determined to find out.


_Author's Notes: This is not at all intended to take the place of Shattered or Splinters of a Broken Mirror. I just got too happy with Harry Potter head canons. XD In this story, while Dissociative Identity Disorder is still not well-understood in the Muggle world, it IS understood in the wizarding world. This story will have an automatic trigger warning for abuse, etc. although individual chapters will also be marked when things are going to be particularly graphic. Also, this is set in first year and is extremely AU in a variety of ways [Voldemort is around but not really a problem, and Luna and Mandy are in the same year.] I hope you like it!_

"Be good," her mother calls, squeezing her shoulder in a final farewell, dabbing at her overly made-up face with a lace handkerchief. The very picture of a thoughtful, caring mum, but Mandy can hear the warning in the woman's tone, feel the strength behind the clutching fingers, and her face pales.

"Yes, Mother," she whispers and clambers up onto the train, lugging her trunk behind her. It is heavy and bangs against her ankles more than once, but her parents make no move to help, having already turned away to help her older sister, Megan.

"D'you need help?" an airy voice inquires, and Mandy flushes.

"Yes, please," she says, blowing stray pieces of dark brown hair out of her face and looking up to see a girl with very pale blonde hair and the most serene grey eyes she's ever seen standing there.

"I'm Luna," the girl introduces herself, picking up one end of Mandy's trunk with no visible strain or effort. As she does so, Mandy notices that the girl's feet are clad only in mismatched striped socks. "Luna Lovegood. And you are?"

"Mandy Brocklehurst," she admits in a half-shamed mumble, keenly aware of the loving farewell her parents are currently bestowing on her sister. The difference is marked and she is amazed they've let it show so blatantly. Then again, everyone around them is involved in their own little familial goodbyes.

"I like your name," is all Luna says, although Mandy can see the slight gleam of sympathy in the other girl's eyes. "Want to sit with me?"

"Yes, please," Mandy replies gratefully, and before she realises what's happened, she's cozily ensconced in a compartment halfway down the train with Luna Lovegood, their trunks half-blocking the door "so Nargles can't get in," Luna explains in a dazed sort of way. Mandy refuses to argue, considering it means the chances of anyone popping in to sit with them who knows her sister are low.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Mandy inquires after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. Luna turns to look at her, tucking her hair behind her ears and swinging her legs idly against the seat. Moving snitches dance across her left foot.

"Ravenclaw, I suppose," Luna finally answers. "I don't really know. Father says it doesn't matter what House I'm in, as long as I'm happy."

"Wish my parents felt the same," Mandy says bitterly. "My older sister's in Gryffindor and if I'm not in there, I'll be lucky if I'm not disowned."

"Why?" Luna asks, her rocking halted. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Mandy says, flushing as she realises she's already said too much. "It's nothing."

For a moment it looks like Luna will persist, but then it passes, and the two first years return to their silence, watching the scenery blur past in a whirlwind of green and brown and grey. Mandy's never been on a train before, but the novelty wears off quickly.

"We should probably change into our robes," Mandy shifts awkwardly, wishing she hasn't mentioned it, as Luna's eyes sharpen.

"Yes," Luna agrees mildly, delving into her own trunk and pulling out handfuls of thin black fabric. Mandy does the same, shrugging the hand-me-downs on over her clothes and hoping Luna doesn't notice. After a few minutes, she is stifling hot, but refuses to take off anything else in front of someone else. They might notice things that no one's supposed to notice, and Mandy remembers what happens if someone _notices_.

It's not pleasant.

Of course she can't quite remember _how_ it's not pleasant, but that's not really important, is it? That's up to everyone else, although she doesn't dare think of them right now, either. She can't have one of her spells in front of this stranger, this pleasant, fey-looking girl with too-knowing eyes who's now reading her Charms book upside-down.

"Are you all right?" Luna asks from behind her book and Mandy nods frantically.

"Fine," she whispers, the familiar word sticking in her throat, and the piercing whistle of the train makes her jump.

They've arrived.


End file.
